


The Wrong Ring

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Inktober 2019Day 1: RingBecky might seem happy with the ring on her finger, but it looks wrong.





	The Wrong Ring

Becky sighs as she sinks down onto the plush bed in the hotel room. Seth left about an hour ago to “celebrate” with Roman. She'd been invited, of course, but she didn't want to drown her sorrows in alcohol. She grumbles and falls back onto the covers, splayed out on the bed. She knows she should call Charlotte, tell her what’s going on, but her phone’s not right next to her and Becky doesn’t really have the energy to move.

The sunlight coming from the setting sun glints off of the ring on her finger and she brings it to her face. There’s a big fat diamond in the center that sends fractiles of light through the room. The band is gold, thin, and has little diamonds on the side. Seth really did a good job. He asked what she wanted for their kayfabe engagement ring and went off of her suggestions. They went on a hike, he “proposed” and they took a picture with the ring. It's beautiful and expensive and everything a girl could want in a ring.

But it's wrong.

She slips it from her finger to look at it. Even though it’s beautiful, it’s not right. She reaches with her other hand under her tank top, wrinkles her nose at the smell of sweat. God, she needs to take a shower before she goes off to find Charlotte. The thin gold chain tinkles as she lets it dangle between her fingers.

It’s much more delicate than the one Seth got her. A thicker golden, more masculine band with tiny details embossed across it. Emeralds fill the middle of each design and she remembers Charlotte telling her that the emeralds were for both her birthplace on the Emerald Isle and the representation of the heart, which Charlotte gave to her, free of charge.

Seth is a great guy and sometimes she wishes things were different. He’s her platonic soulmate and the first person, besides Charlotte, she really connected with at PC. If things were different, she could see herself getting married to him, the two of them working the ring and leading their divisions. But she closes her eyes and all she sees is a little boy or girl with dirty brown hair and the brightest blue eyes she’s ever seen. Charlotte’s blue eyes.

Getting married for kayfabe isn’t new. Hunter and Steph did it, but then they actually ended up getting married in real life. Who knows when Charlotte and Becky will end their feud and finally be able to be together, to get married.

She looks away from the two rings, the diamond and emeralds both creating little lights on the wall when the hotel door clicks and Seth steps into the room. He looks sheepish and runs a hand through his long hair.

“You okay?” he asks as he kicks off his shoes and sits on the other side of the bed. There’s only one in the hotel room and she doesn’t mind. They’ve had to share a bed before during those weeks when the money was rough and when she and Charlotte weren’t allowed to be connected at all. “Did you call her?”

Becky sits up and shakes her head, puts the ring back inside her shirt and the other on her finger. Just so she won’t lose it. “She’s busy. I didn’t want to bother her.”

“Beck, you’ve gotta tell her before this blows up.”

She flicks his shoulder. “She knew before you ‘proposed’ to me.” She puts her hands behind her head and leans back, stares at the lights on the ceiling from the ring. “It’s just fucking hard, you know.”

“I know. I’m sorry how hard this is for you guys. But I’m glad it’s me, if I’m honest.”

“Why? So people know that you can tame The Man,” she snarks.

Seth snorts and wacks her with his arm. “No one but the Queen can tame the Man and everyone knows that. And even she has trouble sometimes.” She chuckles and shakes her head. The best thing is that Charlotte and Seth get along so well, so it wasn’t as awkward as it could have been with she told her actual fiance that she would be getting married to Seth inside kayfabe.

Both of their phones chime at the same time and Seth rolls over to grab Becky’s phone. He checks the notifications and Becky jumps when he starts laughing. It’s that deep, rumbling laugh that echoes through her bones and she smiles at him.

“Wha’so funny?”

She unlocks her phone and a text message notification pops up.

_ Nice rock, but mine is better. ;) _

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try my hardest to do Inktober! These will all be Charlynch/Bayasha/4HW fics and probably pretty short.
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this one.
> 
> Tomorrow: Mindless


End file.
